


Of how to be a funtional brother (or at least try)

by Delfiss



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Growing Up, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is a Dork, Jason-Centric, My First Fanfic, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfiss/pseuds/Delfiss
Summary: Dick and Jason slowly get used to being brothers to each other or I think that's what I wrote





	Of how to be a funtional brother (or at least try)

First week of classes came around and Jason Todd had mix emotions and mix results by the end of the week.

In one side Jason had learned more in about geography, politics, literature and math than in his entire life on an average public education.

That was in part fault that while he was in school he had to take care of his mother and prevent his abusive father to let them to starve to death.

Still, Gotham academy was a sea of knowledge and if Jason had learned anything in his short life was that the more you know, the less likely you are to get kill.

In the other side the students were little shits.

\-----------  
Jason was chewing gum and watching some old TV shows the same morning that Dick burst in the mansion full of fury.

It was strange because he was sure he didn't saw Alfred opening the door, what it must have mean that Dick had at least kept his keys even if he had heard Richard threatening Bruce weeks earlier with something about "never seeing him again."

But luck was never really on Jason's side and Richard hadn't kept his promise.

Dick entered the living room with agitated and angry steps that got to an end when he saw it was Jason the one sitting peacefully in the sofa that was in front of the TV.

He inspected Jason, the same way he always did when he saw him, and gave him a carefully and constructed smile towards his direction.

“Don't you happen to know by any chance where Bruce is?” Dick voice was tough with a spark of trying to sound cold but not really hitting the mark.

Jason looked at Dick for that moment, really looked at him, inspected his fake smile and his so call "cold voice." He knew Dick wasn't really a business person, refused to become one. He was still of course raise by one, and at that moment when his eyes meet Richard Grayson seem to Jason Todd as fake and spoiled as anyone else in the Gotham élite.

“Wouldn't know I'm not his boyfriend.” Dick expression change to a frown for less than a second before putting the well put on charade back on his face.

He was also silent for a moment there.

All his interaction with the first Robin where just a reminder to Jason that even if he was Robin was training with the Batman, and he was Bruce Wayne's adopted kid to Dick Grayson he wasn't more than just a complete stranger who had invaded his home, put himself in the Robin costume become a liability in his life.

Well he would have to deal with it because Jason Peter Todd wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

“Well I'll be around for the rest of the day” he seemed to think his next words carefully like he didn't want to tell Jason way too much, truly trained by the bat.

'A paranoid bastard at his finest' Jason thought bitterly.

“Just tell him if you see him that I'm here and I want to talk with him just for a sec.” Jason really thought of just telling him to go off but his instincts of 'just don't mess with people who you don't need to mess with' kick in faster.

“Yeah, ok” was all he said it wasn't really worth it to waste more breath in his words, he knew Dick wouldn't be listening.

He never listened.

Dick left in less than blink, probably to say hi to Alfred or to argue with Bruce.  
He didn't care anyways.  
\-----------  
Three weeks later of his met with Dick and his first month in the new school later Jason found himself adjusting quite well to the rich life.

He was reading Mobydick in the complete silence and tranquility of his room when he heard Alfred callings him, god no.

Jason knew what that voice meant it was Alfred's 'I'm really disappointed at you' tone.

“Yes Alfred?” Jason tried with his most charming and sweet voice, trying his best to tame the beast.

Not that it really matter when it came down to Alfred being pissed off at him (or anyone for that matter.)

“Come down here please Master Jason” So Jason walked towards Alfred's kitchen.

Surprisingly or rather unsurprisingly Dick was there.

His "Surprise visits" had become more and more normal since the last time. Jason had the theory that whatever had made Dick so pissed off was put aside when he had been threatened to get cut off monetarily  
That theory came of the fact that Richard dirty looks towards Bruce hadn't stopped and yet Jason hadn't heard him complain once since his last visit or argue with Bruce for that matter.

So there he was in the middle of the kitchen where Jason was about being executed.

Dick didn't have much interest in the situation and was just using his phone without many cares in the world.

Still, a part of Jason's wished Alfred didn't scold him in front of the...

(Adult? Boy? Man?)

Whatever Dick was, probably a Dick.

“Did you really lost your backpack again Master Jason?”

Alfred knew about the little incidents, so that was new information for Jason.

He went directly to Bruce knowing full well Alfred would burn him alive if he knew, like they did with those old witches.

It wasn't like Jason didn't know how to take care of his things of course he knew, after all he was an alley kid. He had grown up with a total of three things, and not knowing how to take care of them meant death in some cases.

He'd have to take care with his life everything he own because they could be gone in a second, and he wouldn't be able to replace them.

But living with Bruce Wayne was a completely new thing to him, now he had way too much stuff, and he just couldn't keep track of everything he own.

Besides, it really didn't if he lost something because if he did lose it got replace immediately. It seems like some sort of weird form of magic to him.

It was something Jason never in his life had gotten to experiment.

It was nice.

He felt safe, not completely safe Jason was sure he had never been completely safe in his all his life.

(It was a survival instinct, useful for the streets, now it was useful for his Robin job)

Maybe if he explained that to Alfred that he had never taken care of so many things at the same time, and that in the end it didn't matter because there were people who would make sure he still got a backpack at the end of the day.

Then maybe he wouldn't be so pissed at him, he certainly wouldn't be so disappointed.

He wasn't going to explain that to Alfred anytime soon it would imply a level of emotional maturity he didn't have just yet.

“I'm sorry Alf” Alfred was cold ice to anyone who didn't knew him but to those who did he could be sweet and understanding.

Right now Alfred truly was ice-cold.

Jason then saw in the corner of his eye how Dick picks up his head to look at him, and then to look at Alfred, like if he just only now had realized what was happening around him.

A true detective indeed.

Oh, great just what he needed the asshole watching him get publicly humiliated.

Except that, Dick's gaze was warm when he saw him and Jason got completely in shock seeing him standing up from his sit on the kitchen table to stand beside him.

“Alfred, cut the poor boy some slack, he is still learning how all of this works” He said while gesturing at the huge fancy kitchen.

Alfred's glare shifted from Jason towards Dick “I mean the poor boy probably has never even own a real backpack.”

Ouch, true, but still ouch.

Dick's voice was truly charming Jason would have to take notes of that later and in his face there was a tiny smile not big enough so it its smug tho.

Alfred's glare seems to soften, still there, but softer. He changes his gaze towards Jason eyes “Master Jason this time I'd give you a warning but there better not be a next time” with that Alfred retired.

Dick went back to his sit with a self-satisfied grin “You're welcome” he said.

Jason glared at him and then went back to his room with a slam in the kitchen's door.

Why would Dick help him do if he couldn't stand his sight? Who understood that jerk.

The jerk.  
\-----------  
Next time Dick went to the manor he didn't come to see him or even say hi and Jason was a bit stung by it.

It wasn't like they were close now they were just on peace terms which meant that when Dick came around he'd say hi. Not have a full on conversation, not even a two minutes one but still it was progress.

He was at kitchen table doing some art homework when he looked through the window where you could see the living room, the one they used of course.

(They have way too many in his opinion)

He saw Dick being scolded by The Bruce Wayne, something new, yeah sure Dick and Bruce had epic fights that was something he was aware of and Nightwing have been lecture by Batman.

But Richard Grayson being scolded by Bruce Wayne? Yeah, that wasn't something you could see every day.

So Jason was pretending to do his homework while watching the thing without being noticed by the two adults.

Bruce open his mouth and even if he couldn't hear what he was saying a part of Jason ache when he saw Dick's face.

It was completely clean off of the usual self-confidence or the fake expressions he normally gave Jason.

His gaze was weak, and he couldn't even look at Bruce in the eyes everything from his eyes to his posture scream vulnerability.

Suddenly Jason couldn't stand seeing those blue eyes but not in the same way he couldn't stand them before.  
\-----------

So Dick didn't come around for a long while Jason had only seen his costume self only a few times since last time.

Summer holidays where rolling around so logically Jason was doing homework and studying in his room he needed to end the year with the best grades of his whole class.

He'd show them.

So at moment the heat of his room was helping him concentrate first reason why he didn't have the AC on second reason being he loved heat.

“Hiya”

Jason turns around to see a person in his window and not just any person it was Richard Grayson.

“So can I come in? Or what?” Jason was more than a little shock to see him standing int there, but he let him in any way.

“I thought you disappear” Jason said a little too harshly.

Dick didn't acknowledge his comment and just walk around the room touching and looking at everything.

“It's boiling in here, put on the AC” He said while he walked around the room.

Jason just stare at him “No way, I hate that thing, if you can't stand the heat then you can go to your own home.”

It was bit low saying your 'own home' as if this wasn't also in some ways still his home.

Jason didn't care.

Dick didn't listen to his words as he kept on checking everything Jason had like a curious monkey.

Everything from pictures, to books and magazines even his draws, suddenly he stops in when he saw the picture he had with his mother.

“Would you please stop doing that?” Jason said loudly towards the other boy.

Dick look at him with piercing blue eyes then suddenly he remembered why he came in here in the first place.

“Oh, yeah right” Said Dick while he hesitated to say whatever was he wanted to say

“Jay, B is an ass sometimes” He said very serious as if Jason didn't know this already, but to his credit he didn't stop and continue talking.

“So knows that he loves you, even when it seems he actually hates you” Jason looks at Dick quizzically he knew this already why would he told him this?

“And I've told I'm way too much like him sometimes,” He grimaced when he said that “I hope you know I don't hate you either” Dick now was looking at him directly into his eyes “I do think of you as my family”

He smiles a little “I think you are a worthy successor”

Jason didn't know how much he needed to hear this until now.

So yes he was learning how to live this new crazy life, but he had live far worse things in his life than an annoying brother and snobby rich people.

“Ok” He said looking at the smile dick give at him.  
A true smile this time.

And while Dick was climbing out of the window when Jason yells “I think of you as my family too”.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited this old thing while I was sleep deprived so I hope it's okey-ish now.


End file.
